Fire Starter
by Zuhara-33
Summary: Alice Thorne is an un-trusting girl with a dark past and the power to control fire. This girl tries to go through life and school like a normal girl by trying to hide her powers but what happens when she meets the Young Justice team? M for later chapters!
1. Alice Thorne

**(I don't own Young Justice, just my OCs. I'm sorry if you think it's really short and a little random, I make the story up as I go along. Enjoy~)**

(Alice's POV)

I felt calm, tired and almost care-free as I laid my head down in my folded arms. I just wanted to rest my eyes for a minute but one minute easily turned into ten. The brunette boy sitting next to my desk, Kevin, noticed me and tried to gently wake me without the teacher noticing.

"Hey, Alice, wake up, Alice!" he softly whispered, gently shaking me.

Quietly groaning, I moved…big mistake, I fell right out of my seat and I almost took the desk down with me! The class glanced back at me and roared with laughter when they realized that I was _still _asleep! It took the teacher ten _more _minutes just to wake me up by violently shaking me, yelling.

"Huh, what, why am I on the floor?" I asked, drowsy.

Sighing, he let go of me and stood up.

"Dude, you _passed out_" some boy said.

"Oh, heh, heh, right" I embarrassedly rubbed the back of my neck.

My name is Alice Thorne and I was about 15 years old at this time. I had brown hair, blue eyes, and something that made me different than normal teens. I liked to burn things and to make it better, I could generate flames with the power of my mind. My hands could light on fire but not hurt and if I tried hard enough, I could light my whole body on fire but be able to control it. Most of the time, I tried to hide my power but it was hard because everything and everyone just looked so…flammable. Also, when ever I was using my firepower, strips of red would appear in my long hair, my eyes would look like embers and my attitude would _slightly _change.

Later, I was walking home alone, almost paranoid as my hands grew warm. I waited until I knew someone was there so I could turn around. So far, there was nothing…until I felt someone grab my shoulder! I whirled around, red strips appearing in my hair and my eyes flashed a color that made them look like flames as I swung my burning hot fist into the person's face! But I deeply regretted it…it was a redhead from my class; I think his name was Wally. Anyway, he staggered back; hold his jaw as he yelped.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I thought you were someone else!" I held my hands up as I changed back to look normal.

"Ow, heh, I always wanted a girl to hit on me, I didn't mean literally" he chuckled.

"Are you okay?" I asked, thinking I may have hit him _way_ too hard.

"Think so, you're…Alice, right?"

"Yeah and you're Wally, so what?" I slightly tilted my head.

"I hear you tend to make things pretty _hot_" he said with a smile.

I blushed, frowned and stomped on his foot as he yelped in pain, "I'm not the type of girl that falls for any flirting boy" I growled, turning away.

"I wasn't flirting I meant…" he stepped in front of me.

"…you…can light thing of fire, right?" he asked.

"Any _idiot _can with a match or a lighter, dude" I just walked around him.

"Hey, wait" he grabbed my arm but I pulled it back and held him up by the front of his shirt.

"Touch me again and I'll show you the _pyromaniac _side in me" I threatened, narrowing my eyes and singed the small part of his shirt.

I released him and walked away as he took out his cell phone. He dialed a few numbers, waited for someone to pick up and just said "You were right, she _is_ a fire starter".

**(Talk about a little spit-**_**fire **_**XD this is JUST the first chapter so hate it, fave it, love it. Whatever, it'll still be here :3 see ya next time!)**


	2. Home Is Where The Blood Is

"I'm home!" I called as I walked through the front door.

Then, like usual, Roger would come trotting up to me and lick my face, happy to see me.

Roger was my large golden Labrador retriever but because he would tackle anyone that came in and lick them to death, we had a doggy-gate set up. But he easily learned how to leap over it on the first day we put it up.

I hugged him and laughed "Down, boy" a few times.

"Guys, are ya home?" I called up the staircase…no response.

Strange, the twins should be home by now. I cautiously walked up the stairs, my hands turning hot just incase. I started to hear whispering as I approached my room with my hands at over a hundred degrees!

"Quick, come on, I want to get out of here before she comes home!" some one said in a harsh whisper.

"Hang on, ah-ha, I found it!"

"Great now let's go!" I heard when I was standing right outside my bedroom with the door slightly opened.

I kicked the door open, my hands ablaze but I swiftly put the behind me to hide them as the embers dimmed. It was just my snoopy little brothers! They both yelped and ran into my bathroom to hide.

The twins were Dylan and Evan but unlike me, those two were normal kids. They didn't have any un-natural powers but even if they did, they would _still_ be annoying. They had the same short brown hair in the same style, both a little tan, same height but different eye colors. Dylan had the bluest eyes I've ever seen while Evan had dad's dark brown eyes. Also, Dylan was the brave twin but Evan was usually scared and paranoid so it was easy to tell them apart by mostly how they acted.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't want to do it but Dylan dragged me into it!" Evan rambled as I snatched my _diary _away from Dylan.

"Just get out of my room" I narrowed my eyes at the blue eyed twin.

Evan grabbed Dylan by the wrist and tugged him out of my room. He followed his brother, grumbling.

"What was that, Dylan?" I asked.

"Nothing!" Evan answered for him, pulling him out harder.

I groaned, rubbing my forehead from getting another head ache as I closed the door. I plopped on my bed, opening the diary and writing another entry.

'_THAT was close; I almost revealed my powers to the twins! They tried stealing my diary but I caught them and got it back. Earlier, a cute guy named Wally West said he heard that I could make things HOT. At first I thought he was just flirting with me but then I remembered that he probably meant my powers. He may be a threat to my family or to my secret, I don't even know if it could be both! I think I should confront him tomorrow, see if he is but where? Location, location, location…'_ I wrote.

I closed the small book and decided to tape it to the back of my dresser to hide it.

Later, it was after dinner and the twins decided to watch some cartoons before going to bed. Mom was helping dad with a few things on the computer as I washed the dishes. All of a sudden, the front door was kicked down and Evan shrieked! I gasped, dropping a glass plate and it shattered on the floor. I ran into the living room to see four men run into the house! They were all dressed in black with black beanies pulled over their faces. One was armed with a gun while the rest had knives!

Rodger trotted into the room, barking and tackling one of the ones with a knife. His teeth sunk deep into the man's forearm, making him bleed until the man stabbed Rodger's heart! The poor dog cried out and slumped over, being thrown away like a worthless rag.

In a flash, I ran back to the sink, grabbed a frying pan and came back. I swung the pan into the face of the one with a gun and I kicked between his legs to make him double over.

"FREEZE!" I shouted but when one of them swung their knife at Dylan, I shot the man!

At that moment, everyone were as still as statues.

"Get the hell out of my house, all of you!" I yelled but no one moved so I repeated the order.

Then, Evan screamed "LOOK OUT!" as I whirled around to see a man but he swiftly stabbed my arm!

I shrieked as I quickly lit his beanie on fire with my mind! He let got of the knife as he staggered back, throwing his burning hat onto the floor and stomped out the flames. When the flames were out, I shot him without any hesitation! He fell dead on the floor as I turned back around with the knife still in my arm.

Everyone was frozen in awe and fear because none of them knew how I just made his hat burst into flames.

"Anyone else want to die tonight?" I snarled. "No takers? Well, then get the hell out!"

As the last two men rushed out of the house, I noticed how afraid my family looked. Dylan was holding his trembling twin as my parents stayed close to the corner they were near. I sighed and stepped into the kitchen to get the phone to call 911.

"Hello, what is your emergency?" someone asked.

"Four guys broke into my home, two of them are dead, the other two ran off and one of us is stabbed." I answered, glancing at my arm.

"Alright, stay where you are, we'll send police and an ambulance. Where do you live?"

"Riverside Lane" I replied.

I hung up and set the gun down on the table, sitting down in a chair. Silence filled the room as the others starred at me.

"Aren't you going to take it out?" Dylan asked.

"It's plugging up the wound but it I pull it out, I might bleed to death" I answered.

It was quiet again.

"Alice…How did you…how did you light that man's mask on fire?" mom asked.

I sighed and pulled an old lighter out of my pocket but I didn't even use it at all.

**(Whoa, the little fire starter is a killer now and her family knows…I wonder what will happen next)**


	3. Wally West

I was sitting at my desk in school; my arm under the bandages was itching like hell as I started to get a headache from the roar of talking in the class. Then, it got very quiet for some reason so I glanced up from my paper.

"There will be a student exchanging into this class from another one so don't freak out or something" the teacher, Mr. Hunt said as he walked toward the door. He ran his hand through his short blonde hair, his dark brown eyes focused on the class.

That's when I noticed that he had bandages over his forearm. Huh, he probably got into an accident or something … wait; didn't Roger _bite_ one of the men that ran off? Aw, crap, now I have to figure out if he was the bitten one or was just in an accident.

"Hey, guys I'm…" I heard a voice as I frowned, eyes _really _wide. Oh no, it couldn't be…please not him…it was. "…Wally West".

"I see you have the same schedule as…Alice Thorne, she's the brunette with the blue eyes over there" Mr. Hunt pointed to me.

'Why do you hate me so, God?' I asked in my head.

"Oh, cool, thanks, man" Wally smiled at me as he walked over.

I buried my face in my hands, sighing as I felt like screaming 'LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!' at him. But I stayed silent, trying to ignore him as Mr. Hunt gave him one of the work sheets we were working on. I continued working for a few minutes until I felt something poke my side so I glanced over, seeing the redhead holding a note for me. Sighing again, I accepted the note, secretly unfolding it under the desk.

'_Sorry about what happened last time we talked, Alice, but we need to talk again. Please, trust me when I say/write that no funny business is going to go on. Meet me outside the school after all the kids leave.'_ he wrote.

I sat back in my seat my narrowed eyes drifted from the note to his face. He slightly raised his eyebrows, silently asking if I would agree to meet him. I starred into his emerald eyes for a minute until I leaned back forward, leaning on my elbows.

"Okay, I'll do it" I whispered and went back to work as he smiled.

Later, I was sitting on the bench near the entrance of the school, waiting for the redhead.

"Hey, Alice, are you waiting for someone?" Kate asked when she walked through the front doors. She had detention today so it must have been 2:50 by now.

"Yeah, a guy named Wally, he said he had to talk to me about something" I replied.

"You're so lucky that you get to sit next to him now" she smiled.

"More like _un_-lucky" I scoffed.

"Oh, I got to go, mom's waiting for me and she _hates_ waiting" she waved good bye to me as she trotted off to the honking van.

I sighed as I glanced around the empty school yard, still waiting…waiting…waiting…waiting…waiting…what the hell is taking him so long? I glanced at the watch on my wrist…3:02 already so school ended an hour ago.

"That douche, he said we had to talk and he must have ditched me!" I growled in frustration.

I snatched up my backpack that was by my feet, swung it over my shoulder and started walking away. 'I can't believe I fell for that bastard's trick! Next time I see him, there will be hell to pay!' I screamed in my head.

"Hey, so are we going to talk or what?" I stopped in my tracks.

I turned around to see him but I didn't se him anywhere!

"Alice, I'm up here, I climbed up to hide so no one would notice me." he said as I spotted him struggling with his jacket caught on several branches.

"Need a little help?" I offered but he replied with "No, I got it" but he was still _stuck_.

I sighed, stepping up on the bench to help him down but after a short while, the branches snapped, dropping him. I cursed out loud as he fell on top of me, knocking me down. I cursed again as I felt the back of my head hit the concrete, disorienting me. Then, I started to feel something pressing down on my entire body so I opened my eyes. Wally did fall on me but he was on top of me, as in, at eye/lip level! I could feel his warm breath tingle my lips as we starred into each other's eyes. At that moment, the tree behind him busted into flames! That snapped me out of my short trance and I pushed him off of me so I could focus on controlling the fire. I climbed to my feet with my hands up, concentrating on taming the flame. My hands tensed and slightly shook as the embers began to dim until it left just a charred, leave-less tree. I let my hands drop back down to my sides and breathed heavily as Wally stood up, surprised.

"Holy crap, talk about a _burning_ passion" he joked.

I shook my head, thinking that it was a really dumb joke.

"So, you said we were going to talk?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, well since know I'm positive that you can control fire I guess I can tell you my power. Or better yet, _show _you" he smiled, "Close your eyes".

I didn't exactly trust him but I still did as he said and felt a swift rush of wind that immediately stopped! 'What the hell?' I thought as I opened my eyes, seeing that we were in front of a mountain! I widened my eyes as my lips slightly parted in amazement of how fast we got here and the height of the mountain.

"I got super speed, sweet, isn't it?" he smirked at me.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked.

"I live here, well, mostly on occasions or if I want to" he answered as the small side of the mountain slowly opened like a door.

Then, a scent from inside washed over me, it was faint but distinct to me. My small smile fell into a frown as my eyes were filled with fear. My hands slightly trembled along with my legs but not enough for him to notice. For a minute, I didn't even notice that he was talking to me.

"So are you going to come in or what?" he asked when he walked inside.

At that moment, I changed from the normal me to a scared, nervous little girl.

"Um, m-maybe tomorrow or s-something, I bet my f-family's worried about m-me because I didn't c-come home yet" I stammered.

"What's up with the stuttering? Are you nervous on meeting my friends? Trust me, everything's going to me okay" he turned away from me and walked inside.

I didn't budge, I was just frozen where I was until I was about to say one last thing.

"I'm sorry…but I just can't."

I dashed away, back to town with a tight, burning knot in my chest. I couldn't help but feel the memories of my past coming back to me with every tiny detail. It wasn't from when I killed the men at my home. In fact, that wasn't my first time killing…my first kill was when I was about 8 or 9 years old. Anyway, the part of my horrible past I was thinking about was worse than yesterday. It was when I was kidnapped and tortured by a green skinned man with orange eyes and psychic powers.

**(For the clueless people, she's describing a certain Martian)**


	4. Anger, Anger, Who's Got The Anger?

My black converse slapped the ground as my breath began to turn heavy when my home came into view. When I ran inside, I slammed the door behind me and fell back with my back pressing against it. I panted for a minute or two, trying to catch my breath as silence filled the house. Wait…silence…either the twins are trying to find my diary again or no one was home. Maybe mom finally dragged the twins away from their video games and took them shopping. I finally caught my breath so I walked up the stairs and lay down on my bed, only wanting to feel like I was in a different world than this one.

_I screamed, thrashed and kicked my legs as fast as I could but I was still just floating in the air by the green man._

"_Save your energy, kid, you'll need it" he flashed me a sick smile as he walked through the dark woods._

_He stopped, picked up a camouflage tarp and threw it off the opening. It looked like there was a type of cellar. He started walking down the stairs as I desperately grabbed the edge of the opening but couldn't reach. I screamed for help as I was swallowed up by the darkness of the cellar._

I sat up screaming in my bed as cold sweat covered my whole body. My wail died down until it was completely silent…sighing, I wobbly got up and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

The next day, Friday, I went back to school but Wally wasn't there so I almost felt…_relieved_. I felt like I just couldn't confront him for a while, I bet he would have wanted to see me either. The walk home was silent and like a ghost town, why was it like this today? Usually on Fridays, a car would pass by every few seconds and the sidewalks wouldn't be completely empty. I glanced around cautiously, 'Maybe today's a type of holiday I forgot about and everyone has a day off' I thought as my hands grew hot.

Then, someone grabbed my shoulder hard. At first, I thought it was Wally again so I let my hands cool down until I heard "Excuse me, are you Alice Thorne?"

I gasped, whirling around with my fingers turning red hot and my attitude slightly changing aggressive. Behind me was a tall man with dark eyes, black hair, a black suit and large muscles. He was fairly attractive-looking but I thinking more about if he was an enemy or not. I didn't let my hands cool when I began to talk.

"What do you want with Thorne?" I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"I am Bruce Wayne; I wish to talk to her".

My eyes narrowed a little more, "_Just_ to talk?"

"Yes".

"Well then, you've come to the right person, I'm Alice".

"I'm told that you have pyrokenesis, is that true?"

"Why do you ask? Does it _scare _you or are you just here to take me away for experimenting?" I growled, steam beginning to curl off my hands.

"Neither, I work with unnatural people that could help you with your powers" he kept cool, not showing a hint of anger or fear.

"You almost make it sound like a problem but let me tell you something, Wayne. I can control my powers just fine on my own so you can just tell your people to piss off!" I raised my voice a little and jabbed his hard chest with my nearly burning finger.

"It's not just your powers you have to control, there is also that temper you seem to have." his stone-like expression stayed the same as he eyes slightly glared down at me.

"I can hander my temper just fine!" I yelled at him, red stripes appearing in my hair as my hands bursting into flames **(I didn't mean like they blew up, I meant they lit on fire) **and my eyes looking like uncontrollable embers.

He raised an eyebrow, saying nothing except "Give me a call if you change your mind", holding out a small white card with words on it.

I took a deep breath, making the flames on my hands die and my normal features returning with my normal attitude. I still kept a menacing glare at him as I decided to take the card, never know if I could need something to burn quickly. He turned away from me, walking into a fancy car and drove off. Wow, that was kind of quick.

I glanced down at the card, my eyes skimming over it before shoving it in my pocket and walking the rest of the way home.

The next day, I went up to my room to do my homework but I regretted opening the door. The second I opened the door, water poured down on me and a metal bucket fell as well, landing upside down on my head. Down the hall, I could hear Dylan laughing in triumph and Evan apologizing. Then I did one thing I tried not to do all my life, I **snapped**.

Throwing down my backpack, I spun around on my heels and threw the bucket at the wall, my eyes filled with rage as I stomped over to Dylan, my hands burning hot. He stuck his tongue out at me and made a face until I grabbed his arm, squeezing it hard. Suddenly, he cried out and thrashed to get out of my grip but I wouldn't let go or slightly eased my grip.

"Hey, Alice let me go, let me go" he yelled and was soon screaming! Begging for me to release him as Evan tried to save his twin by hitting my back. Then, I shoved him away until he slammed into the wall, knocking the wind out of him. He desperately gasped for air as it barely reached his lungs. I turned my attention back to Dylan as tears leaked from his eyes and I immediately realized what I was doing. I released him and he fell back on the carpet, screaming as he held his _burned _arm.

Shock was completely written all over my face as I saw Evan still gasping and Dylan crying in agony. That Wayne-guy was right, I couldn't control myself…I hurt the twins and I would have killed them if I didn't stop myself. I slowly backed away, watching them for a minute until I whirled around, grabbed my backpack and ran out to the front door. I nearly crashed into my dad when I threw the door open.

"Alice, what are you-" he trailed off when I went right passed him and dashed away without looking back. I could hear my dad calling out my name but stopped when he heard Dylan cry out for help.

After running for a while, I sat down on the bench in the park with my backpack next to me as it began to rain. My clothes were getting more soaked as I let tears flow from my eyes and my breathing hitching. I hugged my knees to hide my face until I remembered the card that was still in my pocket. I took it out and my cell phone, dialing the numbers on the card. I held the phone up to my ear, waiting for him to pick up.

"Hello, Bruce Wayne is talking" he started.

"Y-you were r-right" my voice quivered so I tried to stop the quivering. "I can't c-control my anger or my powers, I-I need help".

"Where are you?"

"In the p-park near Riverside L-Lane" I replied.

"I'm on my way" he hung up.

I hung up as well and slipped my phone back into my pocket. I rested my forehead against my knees and closed my eyes, still crying. I could feel the rain drops pelt my back and my head hard as I waited. It was that day that I realized I couldn't go through life without help to be like a normal girl because…I could never be normal. I let all sounds be ignored as I stayed where I was, cold and soaked by the rain until my body started to become numb.

Then, the faint pounding on my back and my head stopped but I could still hear the rain drops fall.

"W-where are going to t-take me?" I asked as I could sense his body heat behind me.

"To my mansion to get you dried off and to some where with people like you so you can learn how to control your powers and your temper." he answered as I glanced up at him, seeing his black umbrella.

I sniffled and nodded as I stood up, grabbing my backpack and holding it close to my chest. He led me to his fancy car and I had a little hesitation before getting in. He closed the door behind me and got in on the other side. It was a quiet ride to the large house until I finally asked something.

"How did you know I was going to snap?"

He didn't even glance at me, "All people with pyrokenesis are hot-heads and short tempered."

I didn't say anything after that.

He pulled up to a large house and allowed me in. The white-haired butler hung my backpack on a hook on the wall. I thought I heard something coming from the large living room. Ignoring what Bruce was saying as I lurked toward to living room and the voices got slightly louder. I peaked around the corner to see Wally with a black haired boy but they looked a little more than friends. My face turned red and as steam rose from my entire body when I saw them because from the angle I saw them, it looked like they were kissing! The black haired boy tilted his head as Wally gave him a confused look. They must have just been talking and had an awkward moment or something. Then his green eyes switched from the boy to me as the amount of steam increased. My whole body was heating up so all the water on my body and in my clothes evaporated.

"H-Hey, Alice, I didn't know _you _were coming here" he smiled, standing up.

"Uh, _yeah_, you did" the other boy muttered.

I took a deep breath, cooling my body down, "Hey, Wally" I slightly lowered my gaze until my face went back to its normal color.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"He is going to help you with your anger with the help of the other team mates and you will need to stay under their constant supervision until you can control yourself" Bruce explained.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, and _wait_" I said quickly. "Are you suggesting that I live with total strangers that can kill me if they wanted to?"

"Yes".


	5. A Hell of a Night!

Thankfully, Bruce let me stay in the mansion for one night in one of the many rooms. He said there were adjustments to be made and my family would be notified. He told them that I was going through a type of anger management program and I could even _murder _someone at any moment unless I had my rage under control. He didn't tell them about my powers or about where I was staying, only that I was being taken care of and was very safe.

Meanwhile, I was sitting in one of the bedrooms with purple pajamas that had star shaped buttons and crescent moons printed all over the pants. I wore matching purple fuzzy slippers with a large star sewn into the bottom. Anyway, I sat on the floor with my lower back against the side of the bed as I hugged my knees, resting my head on it. I thought back to how I attacked my brothers, I burned Dylan and hit Evan but that wasn't the worst part. I…I even wanted to **kill **them! Sighing, I glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand. 1:38 AM already and I couldn't sleep at all. I stood up and walked over to the window, leaning against the window sill with my arms folded over my chest as I gazed at the stars. It was so calm…so quiet…I wished everything could stay like that.

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?" I jumped when I heard the boy's voice. It was the black haired boy that I saw with Wally.

I slightly lowered my gaze after spotting him in light blue pajamas and wearing the same dark shades.

"How could I? I'm in a different place and around people I barely know." I shrugged with a frown.

"I'm Robin, nice to meet you, what-ever-your-name-is" he smiled, reaching out his hand for a handshake.

I just gave his hand a strange look of confusion as my body tensed, thinking I would just burn him.

"I…I'm Alice" I replied without reaching out to shake his hand.

"In Wonderland" he smiled as he lowered his arm.

I gave a small chuckle, "Down with bloody big head".

There was a small moment of silence until "So, you can really control fire?"

My smile faded, "Yeah…it sucks, why couldn't I just control water or wind or, hell, even grass growth! All fire can do is hurt and kill like a wild animal".

Robin had a surprised look, "Um, Alice?"

"What?" I raised my voice a little.

"Your hair is on fire" he pointed out.

He was right, that's why I was starting to get angry. Immediately, sprinklers turned on, soaking both of us! I let out a frustrated grunt as my hair was put out and thick steam rose from my body.

I sighed as I felt my hot face cool down, "Sorry, I didn't mean to…" I stopped myself when I could have sworn that I saw a crimson blur of color flash by in the hall way.

"Someone's in the house" I said with a low voice as I approached the door.

"Wait, what?" Robin followed me out.

"Go that way, I'll go this way" I pointed down two hallways before lurking away.

My hands were balled into fists as they stayed red-hot and gave a make sizzling sound. Then, the red blur zipped through another close hallway so I decided to run after it. It was no use, I couldn't catch up. Slowing down, I thought of something else…my powers. I knew I could sense body heat so I closed my eyes and let my feet guide me when I started running, sensing the heat. There were sharp turns, straight long runs that made my breath heavy and my heart pounded against my rib cage but I didn't stop until I sensed him coming closer from another direction. Finally, I opened my eyes but once I did, I felt a body slam hard into mine, knocked me off my feet as I cursed out loud.

The body lay on top of mine with something cold touching my lips and a warm breath on my face. I opened my eyes again to see red hair, freckles and green eyes…WALLY! At first, we froze up until he decided to kiss me, his eyes closing. I didn't know what to do, push him off and get pissed or enjoy it, form a relationship and go through the same thing as last time I was in love. I lost my train of thought when I realized that I was kissing back and his tongue swiped by my bottom lip! He was on his knees and elbows when my hands reached up, tugging him down toward me for more. I could feel my lips and my cheeks heat up until it felt like they were burning inwardly. His tongue slipped into mine, exploring it as my hands slid up toward his shoulders until I noticed something on them.

On my hands, there were the marks! On the right, the red mark was shaped like "X" with small spots around it. On the left, it was shaped like a crudely carved "2". My eyes widened as I quickly shoved him off me and ran away, leaving the confused boy. 'I have to get away before I explode!' I screamed in my head. I spotted Bruce and the butler when I ran but I just ran around them. I dashed through the hallways until I crashed through a window with my arms guarding my face. I could still feel it cut my forearms as I leaped out and fell onto the grass outside.

I ran about ten more yards as I threw off my purple shirt, grateful that I wore a bra, until I stopped and let myself explode. But I didn't exactly explode like a bomb that would destroy everything around me. The marks on my hands began to glow blood-red as my torso burned and a scream ripped through my throat. Almost as if controlled, my hands pressed against my stomach as it shined brightly. A large ball of fire started to emerge through the skin, embers danced around it as my wrists burned. Two small embers landed on my wrists, just below my palms, and the two etched something into the white skin. I gritted my teeth as tears flowed from my eyes and pain racked my body until the two embers died, allowing me to release the orb of fire. Finally, I threw the ball into the sky, watching it as busted wide into the sky.

With that gone, I stood where I was breathing heavily as if I just ran around the world. I felt dizzy yet relieved as I stumbled to keep myself standing. My gaze fell from the sky toward the mansion; Robin and Wally were running out toward me as Bruce stood at the door. Everything was spinning wildly when I started stumbling more until I just collapsed. I fell back but before everything was consumed in darkness, I felt arms wrapping around me and concerned green eyes came into view but not for long.

"Alice…Alice!" he called but his voice was becoming more and more distant.

I had the same dream as I usually had that night. I was surrounded by tall walls of fire as I sat in the middle of it, hugging my knees and hiding my face to conceal the falling tear. It was as if the flames were mocking my freedom. I couldn't control it so I couldn't do anything but wait for death to come. After what felt like centuries, I was a fragile, wrinkled, skinny old woman with gray hair. At last, a tall floating, cloaked figure was allowed through the walls. The cloak was dark and the hood hid his face as his boney hands reach out. Shaking and trembling with weakness, I climbed to my feet so Death could embrace me, taking me away. But before he could even touch me, I woke up and the longer I slept, the longer I waited.

I opened my eyes, seeing a normal white ceiling and sensing body heat at the bed side. I raised my head to see Wally but he was asleep with his head resting in his folded arms on the edge of the bed. He was sitting in a chair so I figured that he was worried and wouldn't leave my side. I was almost surprised that he didn't leave me; I ran my fingers through the red hair, thinking 'what have you gotten yourself into now, Alice?'

**(Read & Review please! Also, if I made any mistakes of if it's confusing, tell me and I'll fix it when I can)**


	6. First Day at Mount Justice

I was walking in one of the dark hallways, still wearing the purple pajamas and was barefoot. It was totally silent; the only sound I could hear was the slight patting of my feet on the floor. This place was like a maze with no entrance or exit. My hands remained cold because the energy burst drained almost all of my energy. I was lucky to have enough energy to stand and walk! I couldn't sense anything or even use my powers to warm up my body. Then, I jumped from hearing an unfamiliar voice a few yards behind me.

"I see you finally woke up" I whirled around, almost loosing my balance.

There was a dark skinned teen with eel tattoos running down his arms. He wore a tight, red shirt without sleeves, dark pants and no shoes. He had blonde hair, light blue eyes, webbed hands and gills on his lower neck.

"Who are you?" I tried to spark up my hands so they would light on fire but it was useless.

"I am Aqualad" he placed a hand on his chest.

"Where am I?" I stepped toward the wall with my hand on it so I wouldn't randomly topple over.

"Mount Justice, Bruce Wayne informed us of your arrival and your stay here until your difficulty of controlling your rage is under control." he explained.

We starred at each other for a minute, quiet as I slowly backed away, ready to run if we was about to attack me. Then, my powers started to return with my energy as I sensed body heat behind me! I gasped as I whirled around, seeing another guy.

He appeared human with large muscles, short black hair, blue eyes, white skin, and a black shirt with a red "S", dark cargo pants and black boots. Even if he looked normal, I didn't trust the stone-like expression he had.

A tight knot of fear tied in my chest and my hands trembled until I remembered that I had to be strong. I took a deep breath as my shaky hands balled into fists and my arms tensed.

"Where is the exit in this freaking maze?" I asked.

The black haired teen just starred at me, silent as Aqualad grabbed my arm. I yanked it back with my hands finally lighting on fire, my eyes glowing red and crimson stripes appearing in my hair. Apparently, I made it clear that I didn't liked to be touched when I gave a small glare.

"We can not let you leave unless you are under our supervision." he said.

"Why not?" I replied.

"Because of your anger problem" I spotted Wally down the hall.

"What anger problem?" I snapped as he raised an eyebrow.

I growled in frustration, "Screw it, I'll find my own way of here!" I took off running with the flames dying but my hair and my eyes stayed the same.

I knew for a fact that I was lost but I didn't stop, I was determined to leave. All of a sudden, it was like my energy vanished! I was far from the other three when I fell to my hands and knees.

"What the hell?" I asked myself when I glanced at my hands. The symbols returned! Damn, I forgot that for a week or two, I couldn't use my powers much without my energy draining fast! I sighed, sitting down with my back against the wall, starring at my hands. I was almost glaring at them as if I was blaming them for my actions. Because I kissed Wally, my hormones went a little crazy and it messed up my powers. This was why I was very affectionate to others. I knew I would eventually kiss someone and everything would go wrong. I couldn't let it happen…again.

I waited for the crimson strips in my hair to fade along with the red in my eyes before getting back up. I walked for a while, thinking back to my past, back to when I was with…Peter. How happy I was with him and everything we did together. We cared for each other as if we were brother and sister. God, I loved him, he was the only person that I really opened up to. Even when the smiling mask I kept covering my true feeling slipped off, he was the only one that didn't turn away in disgust.

I lost my sentimental train of thought when a certain smell was noticed. I silently gasped, running through the nearest door and closed it behind me. I heard footsteps slowly come close to the door as I held my breath. The person stood on the other side of the door while my back pressed against it, keeping it closed. My lungs began to burn from the lack of air until the footsteps sounded again, fading away. I gasped for air, letting the pain in my chest go away. I slightly opened the door, poking my head out for a second, seeing just an empty hallway.

I let out a soft sigh in relief but the feeling disappeared when someone inside the dark room grabbed my shoulder. I was pulled back in as the door closed and I was slammed against the door with a cold blade pressing against my neck! The light turned on as I blinked for a moment, letting my eyes adjust to the bright light. There was a blonde girl that was about my age wit blue eyes holding the knife.

"Who are you and why are you in my room?" she demanded.

"W-wha, your room, I-I-I" I stammered as my eyes drifted behind her, seeing a bed, a closet and a bathroom. It was her room.

"I'm Alice, I woke up in the infirmary, and I was trying to hide from someone so I ran in here but I didn't know it was your room!" I panicked when the blade pressed harder against the skin, almost making me bleed.

"I'm just trying to find a way out of here" I added.

She didn't move for a minute as her eyes inspected mine with a cold look. The pressure of the knife eased until it wasn't even touching my neck.

"Break anything, steal anything, hurt anyone and I won't let you go next time" she threatened.

She grabbed the front of my shirt, opened the door and threw me out, slamming the door. But when she threw me out, I bumped into Wally and a smaller boy. I mostly landed in Wally's arms with my face close to his. I hated coincidences at that moment when my face had a faint tint of red.

"Hey, beautiful, ready for round two?" he joked as I realized he meant when we kissed.

"Ugh" I nearly flailed to get out of his grasp.

"It was an accident, dude, it didn't mean anything!" I turned away from the two and walked off.

The younger boy could tell that it was time to leave us alone when Wally stepped in front of me.

"Oh, so you kissed me back because you _hate _me?" he smiled.

"No, I was just being an idiot for once and I can assure you that it won't ever happen again!" I nearly yelled at him.

I turned around to walk away but he grabbed my hand…big mistake. I lost control for a moment and my hand lit on fire, burning him! We both gasped and pulled away as he cried out, waving his hands in an attempt to cool it down.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to!" I cried.

"What's going on out here?" the blonde girl came out of her room and saw that Wally was burnt. She guided him into the bathroom connected to her bedroom and ran cold water on his burn. His wince slowly faded as the water helped him and the blonde ran off to get a first aid kit.

It was quiet for a minute until I finally said "See why we can't be together, I'll just hurt you and you'll end up dead just like Peter!"

He gave me a surprised look, realizing what I meant. "Alice, tell me, what happened?"

I decided to tell him because I just couldn't keep it a secret anymore. I sat on the edge of the bathtub.

"When ever I kiss someone, I have even more trouble controlling my anger and my powers than usual. The first time I realized that, it was after I met a guy named Peter Anib. He was, you know, the_ one_ and I just couldn't control myself at all. Then I had my first energy burst, where a huge ball of fire would be released from my body. But since I didn't expect it, I…I end up burning Peter to death by accident. I loved him with all my heart and that's what killed him. So I had to keep everyone at a distance, even my family. I was scared that I might kill them too" I rose my hands to my face conceal the tears.

I clenched my teeth to keep my breath from hitching but I was failing at it. The water turned off while I felt arms wrap around me, pulling me close to his chest. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"It can be different this time, Alice. You don't have to be scared anymore" he assured me. With a little hesitation, I hugged back, crying onto his shoulder.

I was surprised that even if I burned him, he was still there for me. Then I realized why I didn't just push him away and why I believed him… … …I was really in love with him…


	7. Anger Can Lead To Drowning

I woke up the next morning in the bathroom that connected to my new room in Mount Justice. I put pillows in the bathtub along with a blanket and slept in there. I figured that it would be safer if I slept there instead of in a bed. Yawning, I got out of the tub and stretched before taking out my cell phone to see what time it was. Holy crap, it was already passed noon! I opened the door to see Robin about to knock; he gave me a confused look.

"Um, why were you sleeping in the bathroom?" he asked, glancing around me.

"Oh, I thought that since the tub was made of thick glass and I still have a problem controlling my powers, a fire wouldn't spread through the cave and possibly kill the others. Plus, I'm fire-retardant so it can't hurt me at all" I explained.

"Okay, anyway are you going to come out and have breakfast or-" he stopped when Aqualad's came on over the intercom.

"_Robin, we have a mission to attend, please hurry_".

"I gotta go, see ya around later" he called back as he jogged off.

"Yeah, see ya" I muttered as he left.

I slightly lowered my gaze as I walked toward the main room for breakfast. I looked around in the cupboards for a bowl and cereal and used only a little milk. I passed by the team as they talked to a man in a weird black costume.

"Uh, Bruce, why the heck are you wearing a costume?" I asked.

He turned his head to me and raised an eyebrow, obviously wondering how I knew.

"No one's identity is a secret to me, I sense body heat and everyone has slightly different heat signatures" I munched on a spoonful of cereal.

"Wait, so you seriously don't know who Batman is?" Wally asked.

"And you're only surprised by that?" Robin asked the redhead.

I shrugged and turned to walk over to the couch until I heard "Wait, where is Megan?"

"Who's Megan?" I asked, turning back around to face them.

"Do you know anyone here?" Wally threw his hands up but was ignored for a minute.

"She's a Martian we work with" Robin answered me.

The bowl in my hands shattered against the floor and cereal scattered all over the floor. My eyes were wide and my mouth was slightly opened.

"You guys work with a _Martian_?" I nearly yelled.

"What does it matter to you?" Aqualad asked.

"You can't trust them! Last time I was with a Martian, he nearly killed me and…" I bit my lip before I could have said something I would have regretted as I shook my head. "I was just freaking lucky to get my powers before he actually **killed **me! Martians a dangerous and should be done away with!" I yelled throwing my hands around a few times.

I saw one of them glancing behind me before I turned around. There was a Martian girl standing about six yards away from me. I gasped, backing away from her with my hands up and on fire just incase.

"Y-you really t-think of us that w-way" a few tears rolled down he cheeks.

"You're not going to fool me, Martian, come near me and I'll freaking kill you!" I snapped.

I saw Superboy walk over to the girl and held her, "Now, look at what you did" he glared at me.

The flames died down, "You might fool them but you can't trick me!" I dashed off, running out the entrance and into the woods. I didn't stop until I was tired and completely lost.

I ducked under braches as small, low plants scratched at my legs and they began to itch. When I stopped, I hunched over with my hands on my knees, panting angrily as my head throbbed. I stayed like that until I caught my breath and punched a large tree until my hands bled. Pain continued the shoot up my arms but I ignored it and punched harder. Suddenly, it burst into flames and it burned to ash before the fire spread. The embers died quickly as I cursed loudly out of pure anger of my past.

I walked toward the sandy beach-like lake and took my clothes off. I ran toward the lake and dived in before my body could light on fire; I just needed to cool down. I let my body float to the bottom and I sat with my legs crossed and my eyes closed. Sea weed tickled my legs and my lower back and the mushy bottom was soft. Being down there was calming to me so I used to love being down there. I was great at holding my breath so I was down there until my lungs ached for air. I stood up and jumped to swim to the top until I realized the sea weed somehow tied itself around my ankle! I widened my eyes and bent down to rip it apart but it was too thick so I tried to untie it to no avail. I tried to burn through it but when I did, I couldn't hold my breath anymore. I gulped down the icky water and my flailing slowed down as I floated to the surface.

…

(Megan's POV)

I decided to skip the mission because it was simple and I was worried about the girl that yelled at me. I knew she threatened to kill me but I couldn't help but want to make sure that she got out of the forest okay. I used my powers to try to find her but it only led to a lake. A lake? Why would she be here and where is she? I glanced around until I spotted a naked body rising to the surface of the lake! I gasped and quickly levitated her out, gently placing her on the soft ground. She was unconscious and not breathing so I had to perform CPR. I placed my hands on her chest and pushed down.

'1, 2, 3, and breathe' I repeated in my head as I went on.

I repeated this for a few minutes but noting worked…she was gone. I frowned sadly as I closed my eyes, praying to the humans' God to take care of her. Then…*cough, cough* I glanced down to see me rolling on to her hands and knees to regurgitate the water she swallowed. She gasped and panted as I picked up the nearby clothes that must have been hers.

"Are you okay?" I asked the brunette before she looked up at me.

Apparently, I startled her or my appearances scared her.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you" I held out her clothes.

Hesitantly, she grabbed her clothes and rushed them on to cover up. I smiled softly at her as she starred at me, still scared and a little frustrated for some reason.

"I'm Megan, what's your name?" I asked.

She had a look of confusion as she glanced around for a moment, shivering.

"What are you? Where am I? And what the hell happened?" she asked.

"You don't remember?" I slightly tilted my head as I frowned.

"No, there's nothing to remember" she placed a hand on the side of her head.

I couldn't help but feel bad for her until her entire body lit on fire! She screamed "FIRE!" and dived back into the water.

'This is going to take a long day' I thought, slightly shaking my head as I levitated her back out.


	8. Amnesia

(Alice's POV)

Megan was incredibly nice to me while I had amnesia and she said that once her team came back, I would get some answers. I still didn't know my name because she didn't know either and she said that all she know that I could use fire as my powers. I had a feeling that she wasn't telling me something but I ignored it while we had fun. We tried cooking a pie, talked, braided each other's hair and attempted to play video games but that didn't go on long.

Also, we thought that if we put the pie in the freezer that it would cool down faster but we completely forgot about it. It was a couple hours until we remembered it. She immediately got an idea as she grabbed some pot-holders.

"Maybe now would be a good time to try out your powers. Just hold your hands up and try to light them on fire to warm it up" she suggested.

"Um, are you sure about this? I just found out that I had them a few hours ago and I'm not sure if I can control it" I frowned but she still trusted me.

I un-surely held my hands up and concentrated thinking about a controlled flame to see if it could help. A few sparks flew out and the hands began to glow red as I gritted my teeth nervously. Then… …FIRE! The hands were lit and it didn't hurt a pinch! I smiled and let out a small giggle as I tried to warm up the pie.

Then, I saw the door open about ten yards behind Megan. It must have been her team. I opened my mouth to greet them but froze when one of them shrieked the name Alice. The redhead in a red and yellow torn costume raced at a high speed toward me. He stood behind me and grabbed my hands, holding them tight enough for me to cry out. The flames flickered out as I panicked in his grasp.

"I won't let you hurt…the…pie?" he had confusion in his voice as Megan turned to face the others.

"You were going to hurt a pie?" the redhead turned his head to look at my face, still not releasing me.

"We forgot it in the freezer and Megan asked me to warm it up" I explained.

"Wait, I thought you hated her, you screamed at her before you ran off" the shortest boy in the group stepped forward as the others followed him.

"I did? Ugh, I got amnesia, I don't know who you guys are and Megan apparently saved me" I replied, noticing that the redhead body was pressed against mine.

"Hey, um, are you going to let go or what?" I asked him as he quickly let go, blushing a little as he also noticed how close he was.

"Okay, so quick intro, he's Robin, he's Superboy, he's Aqualad, she's Artemis and you already know who Megan is. I, beautiful, I am Kid Flash" the redhead pointed at the others as he talked before grabbing my chin when he called me beautiful.

"Well, then, handsome, do you know who _I_ am?" I smiled sexily as I ran my hands up his chest until they reached near his shoulder.

"Of, course, you're Alice Thorne" he smiled back as he leaned down, about to kiss me. Heat starting to grow between us as we felt each other's breaths on our lips and I could feel his pulse race.

I lowered my hands back down to my sides as I walked away, "Thanks, KF".

This easily confused him because at one moment, he flirted, I flirted and we almost kissed but I walked away before he had the chance. Robin couldn't help but laugh as I walked around the counter.

"So am I gonna heat this thing up or not?" I asked as KF blushed again and his jaw drop.

"I meant the pie, dude" I rolled my eyes.

"But wait, how did you get amnesia and M'gann save you but from what?" Aqualad asked as Megan placed the pie on my hands.

"I drowned and I think she did CPR or something" I answered. "So what's up with your costumes, are bruises and torn clothes the new _fad_ or something?"

"Rough mission but we got our guy" Kid Flash leaned on the counter and flexed his muscles as I rolled my eyes again.

I spotted the girl named Artemis slightly glaring at me for some reason so I mentally shrugged. I noticed the pie growing warmer so I decided to stop as steam rose from it. I slipped my hands out from under it and took a step back with a smile before heading for a bathroom. I went into the hall and walked for a few minutes until I reached one of the bathrooms.

I opened the door and turned on the light as I walked in, locking the door behind me. I rolled my shoulders to relax a few muscles as I sighed in slight relief. This must have been a dream or something. No memory of my possibly painful or blissful past and it was like nothing here was strange at all. Where else would that be like? I almost had a feeling like nothing could go wrong but that was until I fell to the floor, screaming as it felt like my head was going to explode!

The pain was unbearable as I rolled from side to side, shrieking. Then, I saw red eyes, green skin and blood as I could feel a blade being dragged across my flesh. I could smell a sickly sweet yet totally disgusting scent but where was it coming from? No one was in the bathroom but me and the only smell there was in there was soapy.

Suddenly, it stopped and my head felt numb as there was pounding on the door.

"Alice, are you okay? Alice!"

I wobbly stood up and my trembling fingers fidgeted with the lock until it was opened. Kid Flash ran in and held me close, asking if I was okay. Aqualad walked in as well, water bearers' ready to attack what could have attacked me. But there was one question I wanted to know…what the hell was that?

**(PLEASE SEND IN REVIEWS IF YOU'RE READING THIS)**


	9. Pain and Possibly Sick

I tried to sleep in the bathtub because I said it was safe for some reason but I constantly rolled and shifted to get comfy but to no avail. It was passed midnight and I couldn't stop thinking about…what ever that thing was. Why did I see, smell and feel all those things? Who ever was the person I saw filled me with terror for some reason. I just couldn't get my mine off of it until I decided to go get a cup of water from the kitchen.

I went into the main room but I spotted the TV still on and Superboy sitting on the couch, sleeping. I walked over to him and noticed someone else lying down on the couch with her head in Superboy's lap. It was Megan. I tilted my head slightly, smiling a little as I turned off TV, letting the cartoon characters disappear, replaced by black. Turning back around, I picked up the folded blanket on one of the chairs and gently spread in over the young girl. I softly smiled at them and went back to the kitchen to get a cup of water.

I went back to the bathroom but once I arrived to the bathroom, I gasped and widened my eyes in pain, letting the paper cup fall to the floor. The water spilled out on the floor and the paper cup bounced, landing on its side. My right hand flew up to my chest as it felt like my heart was drenched in gasoline and lit on fire! I tried to breathe but it was like my lungs just shriveled up like raisins. I doubled over in pain when I felt something pop inside my stomach or in my intestines. I crawled on my hands and knees over to the toilet, throwing up. I glanced at the bile, seeing it boil inside the bowl and steaming. I groaned, falling onto my side and holding my torso, tears flowing freely from my eyes. I had no clue why this was happening but I didn't care, I was suffering. I wanted to scream but my voice went raspy and weak as if I spent hours screaming earlier.

Then, I heard a voice, "Oh, my God, Alice, are you okay?"

I weakly turned my glance to the door, seeing Wally rushing to me and dropping to his knees near me. He touched my arm to pull me close but he quickly drew his hand back yelping. From the small sizzling sound, I knew that the outer layer of my flesh was burning hot.

"W-Wally…h-help me…p-please" I pleaded in hoarse voice.

"I will" he nodded with serious look, trying to be strong.

He ripped down the shower curtain, threw all of the cushions out of the bathtub and filled it with ice-cold water. Once the tub was filled, he wrapped his arms with the curtain and tried to lift me off the floor. The plastic curtain slowly began to melt as he picked me up, lowering me into the tub.

"Here, I think this will cool you down" he tossed the curtain aside as I sighed in relive but it easily went away when the water began to boil and evaporate!

Soon, I was just lying in an empty, dried tub as he ran as a super-high speed to wake up someone who could help me. He came back with Megan so she could look me over. She asked what happened and Wally explained everything, but she had to read my mind for more information. I told her everything even though there wasn't much.

She held her hands a few inches above my skin and closed her eyes but when she opened them, her eyes were glowing white! She stayed like that for a minute until she closed her eyes again and opened them, looking normal. She frowned and asked Wally if she could talk to him in the hallway. Wally gave me a worried look and said something before following Megan out.

"I'll be right outside the door" he was definitely worried.

I weakly nodded and patiently waited when the door was closed. My extremely hot skin was too much so in seconds, I passed out.

In my dream, it was dark and I was alone. I tried to call out a 'hello' but I couldn't speak so I tried to run…I wasn't going anywhere. Then, I was encircled by fire-walls! The flames roared, the embers violently burning my shoulders, legs and arms! I silently screamed as my body locked up, letting the embers tunnel their ways into my flesh. The pain racked my body as it felt like my whole body was lit on fire but it really did hurt!

This went on for what felt like centuries and my body already collapsed on the ground, weak and old. My muscles were gone, my skin turned saggy and I looked like I was about to go six-feet-under any second! I laid face down, my cheek pressing to the cold, black floor as I waited to die. Speak of the devil, the fire wall opened, letting someone with a black, tattered robe. His hands were pure white bones and in one of his bone hands was a staff with a long, shining blade sticking out of it. It was a scythe.

He reached out to help me up but before I could take his hand, I woke up from the dream. I woke up to seeing my body on fire but I didn't move; I just rest my head back and waited for the flames to die down.

…

(Wally's POV)

I closed the door behind me, "What's going on, Megan? Why is she like this?" I immediately asked.

"Wally, I think you should sit down" she frowned.

"Just tell me what's going on" I demanded, impatient and feeling scared for Alice inside.

"Because of her amnesia, she doesn't remember how to control her powers so now it's taking a toll on her. The pop she said she felt was an acid bubble bursting in her stomach and the acid is beyond its normal temperature so it's majorly boiling. Her insides are burning, she is fire-retardant but its starting to wear off and her organs might melt, so in short, her powers are out of control!" she explained.

"Is there anyway we can stop this? We could just put her in the walk-in freezer until she regains control" I suggested.

"The freezer will kill her, the only way to stop it is to have her powers harness, controlled but she have to do it on her own." she replied.

"So we can't help her?" I asked as she shook her head.

I cursed under my breath as I turned back to the door and was about to open it but Megan grabbed my arm.

"Wally, there is something else you must know." she added as I turned back around to face her.

"What?"

"Wally, if she doesn't learn to control it…" she paused.

"What, Megan? Please just tell me!" I worriedly grabbed her shoulders.

"She is going to die".


	10. Volcano and Artemis?

(Artemis's POV)

I was patrolling the hallways one last time because I had a bad feeling and that was when I heard their voices. It was Wally and Megan talking. Don't tell me he's trying to flirt with her behind Alice's back again! But then again, if the blue-eyed brunette breaks up with him, I could still stand a chance. It's not like I'm the kind of girl that would steal other men's women! **(For the retarded people: Artemis is gay)**

"Wally, there's something else you must know" Megan started as I peeked around the corner. I knew it; she _was_ in love with the dude!

"What?" Wally asked as my ears picked up the sense of urgency in his voice.

"Wally, if she doesn't learn to control it…" she stopped. Wait…"she"? Does she mean me or Alice?

"What, Megan? Please just tell me!" I saw Wally grab the Martian's shoulders.

"She is going to die" Megan finished. I jaw dropped and I was about to gasp and scream but I silently slapped a hand over my mouth, silencing myself.

"Oh my god, are you sure?"

"Completely but there is only two ways we can help her but it will mostly cause pain." "What are they? I'll do anything to stop her death!" Wally nearly yelled.

"You really love her, don't you?" Megan slightly smiled.

"I know this sounds a little corny but I love her with all my heart and I'll do anything for her." Shit, he'll never dump her.

"We could either restore her memories but I can tall that there are just some things in her past that she would be thankful not to remember. Or we could throw her into a volcano but there aren't any active ones in Happy Harbor" she explained.

"I know where one is, in fact, there are two" I walked out from behind the corner.

"Why would you want to help Alice? I thought you despised her" Wally folded his arms over his chest and gave me a mean look.

"What else am I supposed to do? Sit around and watch her die?" I returned his mean look.

He was about to speak but he stopped when a scream sounded from the nearby bathroom! Wally was the first one in and I was next to him when we saw things begin to melt or just grow red-hot! She was in pain and I had no choice to help her.

"Go get Superboy; heat barely affects him so he can carry her onto the Bio-ship so we could fly to Hawaii." I ordered.

Wally sped off and Megan ran away to go prepare the Bio-ship. I walked toward the tub but I didn't get very far due to the heat. I watched as she quivered and cried out in pain, suffering. For some reason, I felt rage build up inside me. I wasn't there to save her…to prevent her amnesia and from this ever happening.

Alice rolled her head to look at me with boiling hot tears running down her cheeks, "A-Artemis…" she weakly said.

"Don't talk, you'll be wasting energy" I relied, slightly lowering my gaze.

"We're going to help you, Alice, I won't let you slip away this time" I added.

Superboy and Wally finally arrived, "What about the other two? Robin and Aqualad?"

"They'll slow us down and we have to hurry!" I snapped at him.

Superboy gently picked up the girl, wincing a little from the heat. When we ran through the hallways to the ship, she easily passed out in the super beings arms. Finally we reached the ship and we quickly took off, most of us having to stay away from Alice.

It was only a few minutes before we reached the volcano and Superboy couldn't take the heat anymore. Megan opened the floor and positioned the ship far above the large volcano. I had the tightest knot tied in my chest when she was dropped out of the ship, plummeting into the fiery bowl of lava.

…

(Alice's POV)

Wind rushed against my body as I opened my eyes, seeing the Bio-ship in the sky becoming smaller and smaller. I was falling! I widened my eyes and tried to turn in mid-air but I wasn't able to. It was the feel of something warm caressing my body that I knew that I had made impact on the ground. But wait, why does this feel like I'm in a pool of warm jelly and not on a rock-hard surface? I turned my head to see freaking LAVA! ! ! ! I was about to protest and try to get out of it but the strangest thing happened. I loved the feeling of the lava and it wasn't hot…it was cool. I let my body be buried in the liquid-like pool and practically swim in it.

Sadly, I figured that it was time to get out so I pulled myself out with my hands on the jagged rocks. I climbed all the way to the peak and threw my arms up in victory when I reached the top. Up ahead, there was a beautiful sunset and shaded palm trees below starting to slowly light up.

Wait a second, why wasn't I suffering anymore? Why wasn't I screaming in pain on the ground and loosing control, lighting myself on fire? Then I realized it was very _breezy_ at the moment, I glanced down at my body and noticed that my clothes turned to ash when I was in the lava!

"Crap" I said under my breath before I started floating into the air!

Above me, the Bio-ship was hovering far above the volcano with a large opening in the bottom. Megan must have been levitating me up and once I was up there, Wally got a nose-bleed from seeing me while Artimes rolled her eyes at him, wrapping a blanket around me.

"Okay, I just got one question…what the heck happened?" I asked, glancing at the female archer.

"I had an idea that tossing you into a volcano would help you, it's a little difficult to explain but it looks like it worked!" Megan beamed.

I shrugged, deciding to take that as and answer. I turned around to look out the side window as the ship began to go as the floor closed up. But when I turned around, I stepped on the blanket and tripped, falling on to Artemis…scratch that, I fell on _top _of Artemis with the blanket casted off of my naked body!

My face went deep red because not only did I fall on top of her, my lips crashed onto hers! I quickly pulled away and held the blanket against my chest, feeling my lips tingle because as far as I could remember, that was my first kiss!

It was a silent and sort of awkward fly back home that very early morning.


	11. Dating and Kidnapping

(Alice's POV)

A bead of sweat rolled down my temple as my determined eyes switched from his eyes to my little "soldiers". I thought about every move I could have made that wouldn't end in disaster. It was no use, I was trapped. I had finally been outsmarted by the fiendish Robin!

"Come on, Alice, make a move already, I'll just beat you" he devilishly smiled.

"I give up, there's no way out and I'm certainly doomed to lose" I finally moved the one red piece that allowed him to be kinged and took out the rest of the red checkers in one move.

Robin threw his arms up in triumph, laughing playfully until Batman came with a new mission. The others gathered around him as I put away the checker-board.

"Hey, Alice, want to come along, see how the Wall-man does it?" Wally smiled at me.

"No, thanks for the offer but I think I should help out Artimes, she got _really _sick from something she ate." I smiled back. "Oh, that reminds me, I was going to make her some chicken-soup".

I headed over to the kitchen and opened the oven door, ashes being thrown out at me.

"I think the oven's busted" I coughed.

"We could pick up a new one on the way home, 'Kay?" Robin led the others out to the Bio-ship.

Having to make the soup with my own powers, I carried a steaming bowl to the young archer's room. But once I was outside her some, I could sense her body temp. and she was out of bed.

"You're not really sick, are you?" I asked as I opened the door, seeing her strap on a pair of nice black combat boots.

"No, but I need your help with something, something important to me that I can only do with you" she stood up with a serious look on her face as I placed the bowl on the nightstand.

"I'm listening" I returned the serious look.

…

I couldn't believe it, the "important" mission was a _date_ at a karaoke bar! I sat at our table as retired villains or vacationing heroes sung on stage.

"So, what exactly are we doing here?" I asked after taking a sip of water.

"Fun" she replied. "Do you want to sing?"

"So, let me get this straight, I decide to skip out on a mission that I really _did _want to go on because I wanted to take care of you while you were sick. You lied to me and tricked me into going on a _date _with you?"

"That pretty much sums it up" she smiled.

I stood up; "I'm out of here" I started walking away.

In one swift movement, she grabbed my arm, spun me around as she stood up and planted a kiss right on my lips! Her arms hung around my waist as I grabbed her arms, instinct telling me to push her away but my body screamed not to. Our lips parted as my face was a deep red and my hands trembled.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, nervous.

"I-I love you, Alice" she answered before kissing me again and I let her.

Wait, why does this feel so wrong? Is it that I'm not sure if I loved her as well or that I still had feelings for Wally? I was confused now so I decided to go with it and see where it would lead.

…

(Wally's POV)

There was something bugging me as I sat in the Bio-ship, my arms folded over my chest and my legs crossed. I bit my lip and kept me gaze out the side window.

"Is there something wrong, Wally" Megan asked.

"I feel a disturbance in the force" I didn't even smile or flirt at all.

She gave me a confused look, "I just have a weird feeling telling me to go back but it's probably just nothing." I shrugged and bit my lip again.

"Are you worried that Artemis might try to _steal _her away?" Robin joked.

"Why would she-no way, she's a-" I stopped when Robin nodded with a cocky smile.

Just at that moment, the ship was hit by something and we lost power! Immediately the ship fell out of the sky and everyone screamed! Oh no, if we don't do something quick, we're all going to die! I wouldn't allow myself to die this way…not without Alice in my arms!

I jumped out of my seat and dashed to the part of the ship that was hit. Turns out, the reason we lost power was because two electrical thingies **(I'm not a science prodigy) **were knocked away from each other. Taking a deep breath, I quickly smacked them together, receiving only a _small _shock but it was enough to throw me back. The impact of the wall easily knocked me out and the last thing I was aware of was that the power came back on.

Later, I opened my eyes to see a dark ceiling of some place with a damp floor. Right away, I knew that my hands were tied behind me and my ankles were tied as well. There was a weight over my stomach…it was Robin's unconscious body. Wait, what's that around his neck? I sat up and go a closer look…it was an electric collar.

"Glad to see one of you is awake" I heard a man's voice from a dark corner.

The lights turned on and I saw the rest of my team, except Artemis, unconscious all around me. The man had large muscles, stubbles on his chin, greasy black hair and dark grey eyes. If I was gay and he took better care of his hair, I would have fallen head over heels for this guy!

"Consider yourself lucky for already being knocked out when my boys found you" he stood up. "As you can see, I put electric obedience collars on all of you and they only respond to my voice commands."

"What are you going to do with us?" I demanded.

He slapped me hard, "Watch that tone, boy!" my cheek stung from the hit.

"Hmmm, hostages, slaves, information…there's so many things I do to you five!" he laughed. "Oh, and in the collars are some little things to keep you from using your powers."

"Also, since you're the first to wake up, you get to be the first contestant!" he had a nasty smile.

I quickly tried to break free when he grabbed my waist and lifted me over his shoulder. I could hear a curtain being pulled to the side as he put me down on a metal table, swiftly closing the cuffs melted to the table around my wrists. At that point, I saw knives, sex-toys, and a whip or two hanging on the wall. He placed a hand on his chin thinking about what to do with me first.

Smiling, he took out a knife and told me to stay still or he might slip, knowing I didn't want that.

…

(Artemis's POV)

I couldn't believe it, I kissed Alice, she didn't reject me and we're going to see a movie. We were going to see a movie call Blood Moon about a were-wolf girl trying to find love after years of an aggressive nature and killing without free will. I know, it's a little…dumb but she wanted to see it and I was cool with it.

We sat together in an empty theater in the back row, holding hands with her head leaning on my shoulder. The lights went dark and a picture of Mickey Mouse came on the screen with an air-bubble saying "Let's be as quiet at mice and turn off all cell phones!"

I turned off my phone and so did Alice before continuing to watch. But what we didn't know was that a minute after we turned them off, Robin sent a text for help.

**(So, what's going to happen to the team while the two girls go through their date? What is the mystery man going to do to Wally? Will the girls ever find out that they were kidnapped before the man kills them! Find out in the **_**next **_**chapter!)**


	12. Help Arrives and Kicks ASS!

…

(Wally's POV)

I lay on the metal table, tear-stains at the corners of my eyes and my shredded costume on the floor. The others were taken to separate rooms and the man, Dean, had been gone for half an hour. Oh God, please don't let me die here. I prayed silently in my head until the door was opened.

It was one of Dean's goons, Pete.

"Boss said he wanted you ready for round two" he picked up a type of harness near the table.

He closed the biggest red ring around my neck and lifted my legs to close the other two rings around my knees, letting them hang by the red cords. The two cords connected the smaller rings to the one around my neck. He tried to be gentle due to the scratches, small cuts and fresh bruises.

Pete gave me a sad look, he never wanted to join Dean's gang but he had no choice, he threatened to kill the last of Pete's family…his little sister. I couldn't blame him, if someone threatened to kill my Alice, I'd do **anything **to keep her safe. It was a good thing that Dean had no idea that I was in love.

"Scram" I almost didn't even notice Dean come in and shove Pete out the door and turned to me, licking his lips.

He tossed off his pants and stood at the foot of the table, smirking down at me. He crawled onto the table and I felt something hard press against my under thigh. He slowly enter me, exhaling deeply as he grabbed my butt. My hands balled into fists as I gritted my teeth and tried not to-

"Moan for me" he ordered…crap.

He collar gave a small shock until I started moaning like a woman would as he grabbed my member, stroking it. My face reddened as he swooped down, planting a sloppy kiss on my lips and wrapped his hand around my member, his thumb rubbing the tip. I easily came and orgasmed until he followed, grunting. He collapsed over me, his head on my chest as if he was trying to hear my racing heart while tears rolled down the sides of my head, reaching my ears.

"Uh, boss, there's two girls demanding that you let the prisoners go" Pete called outside the door.

"Tell them to piss off!" Dean yelled back before leaning down to kiss me again.

He caressed my cheek, feeling the tears as I thought 'Two girls? Alice and Artemis! They must have come to help us escape!' At that moment, I heard grunting and yelling outside…they were fighting.

Dean pulled back, "What the hell is going on out there?" he yelled loudly.

He yanked on his pants and stepped out there only to get knocked out by a certain girl with black combat boots.

…

(Alice's POV)

It was a good thing we turned on our cell phones during the credits at the theater and found Robin's emergency text. We called the Justice League quickly as one of them gave us the exact coordinates of where they were a warehouse near the pier. We hopped on a motorcycle we "acquired" in the parking lot and ran every red light without being caught. When we found out they were kidnapped, we were _**angry!**_

We arrived a little earlier than the League so I decided to give them a fair warning before they came. I pounded my fist on the door, yelling until it was answered.

"What the hell do you want!" a man yelled.

"Release the Young Justice team or prepare to get your asses kicked!" I demanded, my hands growing extremely hot.

The man closed the door and came back with an answer, "Boss says 'piss off'!"

He slammed the door in my face as the League arrived and busted the door down, kicking ass! Artemis and I ran to the rooms holding the team members, freeing them one by one. Batman made sure that they made it out of the hell-hole.

Finally, we reached Wally's room and a man came out, buttoning his pants and yelling "What the hell is going on out here!"

Swiftly, Artemis swung her leg around, kicking him in the face and knocking him unconscious. Artemis ran into the room to assist the redhead but I was frozen at the door. He was covered in blood, bruises and…it was just a terrible sight. For the first time I could remember, I began to cry.

"Oh, Wally" I whispered as I slowly took a few steps toward him. I was about to run to him and throw my arms around him but what stopped me was a knife at my throat.

"Move and I'll slit her throat!" the man we thought was unconscious screamed at the others.

Everyone stopped, even his goons for some reason.

"What the hell are you idiots doing? Fight, attack, you dogs!" he demanded but they didn't move. I knew what they were thinking so I just smirked.

"They just figured it out…" I said in a low voice. "You're surrounded by super heroes, dude, there's no way out. They know that you've been blackmailing and threatening them or there families. But with you dead or in jail for life, they're safe and freed from you" I explained but really, I was just guessing.

"Shut up!" he dragged the knife across my throat as I fell to my hands and knees.

Artemis and Wally both had horrified looks until I chuckled lowly and rose to my feet. My hair was on fire, my skin began to turn to molten rock that started at my neck and my eyes began to glow bight red! The man was caught off-guard as I grabbed his neck, throwing him to the ground with me on top of him.

In that state, I loved hearing him scream as I placed my extremely hot hand on his abdomen, burning him. I smiled wickedly at his agony, making him pay for what he's done to the team…for what he's done to Wally. I kept my feet crushing his wrists so all he could do was scream and kick while I tortured him. Then in idea popped into my head, I lifted my hand to draw with my index finger "Never hurt my friends-Alice" across his chest.

Finally, Wally pulled me off of him with Artemis's help. He held me against the wall by my shoulders, begging me to stop.

"Alice, it's over, stop already!" He cried until I lost control and shoved him aside.

"Does thou wish to be killed?" my voice was different. It sounded like mine and someone else's with a deeper voice talking at the same time.

I walked over to him and grabbed his neck, "Thou wish shall be granted" I squeezed harder until he rose his hand, showing me the old burn-mark **(From chapter 6) **I gave him.

"Please, Alice, remember that I'm your friend and…I love you" he pleaded as I stared at the hand for a minute and I remembered.

I remembered when we kissed, when I burned him, when I told him about my past and when he helped me be brought to a volcano to help me live on. My molten rock skin easily faded back to its normal state, the flames in my hair died down and the glowing light in my eyes slowly changed back.

"W-Wally" the second deep voice that spoke in unison with mine was fading away.

"You remembered" he smiled softly before I weakly collapsed in his arms.

Before I passed out, I spoke once more "I love you, too".

**(Has anybody noticed that Wally's been naked through th whole chapter?)**


	13. THE END!

…

(Artemis's POV)

Well, things are starting to go back to normal after the bastard went to jail and I could tell that even if Wally was wrecked inside, he worked hard to smile for Alice. But the day she and I feared the most had arrived…the day she had to pick me or him. But it took me a week to realize that I just had to let go, we had some fun but he was the One for her.

Alice and I talked for a while so I could tell her I was ready to let her be with Wally.

"So, you ready love him, don't you?" I started.

"I…yes" she sighed.

"Then never let him go, Alice, don't let anyone stand in the middle of your relationship. But just remember, even while your dating him, I'll always love you" I held her head in my hands and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks, Artemis, for everything" she wrapped her arms around me.

I stood up, "Good bye" I gave a small smile before walking away. A tear rolling down my cheek as I bit my lip, trying not to let her hear my breath hitch.

I went home and stayed there for the rest of the day.

THE END

**(Sorry that it's very short but I just had to add in that Artemis and Alice broke up. So they all lived happily ever after and all that.)**


End file.
